ERROR
1:02ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon wanders for the neighbourhood *1:03Beckitten27beck is outside relaxing *1:03ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Anyone alive?! *1:03Garbled Red Text*Redmond is sitting on the roof of his house, wondering about something *Redmond: Alive? I think so *1:04ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Hi beck, hi reddy! How are you guys? *1:04Beckitten27beck: just fine *1:04ADgeeAD: Heya! *1:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: hi ad *1:05Garbled Red TextRedmond:Uh... *Redmond: "Reddy"? *Redmond: Why'd you call me that? *1:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I met your cousin and he called you something like that. *1:05Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh.... *Redmond: Ok.... *1:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What about it? *1:06Garbled Red TextRedmond: Just feels kind of embarassing to hear it from someone who's not a relative. *SimplukarroTehGreat has joined the chat. *1:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Well, WHATEVER! What do we do, people?! *Hi regi *1:08Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am trying to make sense of something that happened last night. *SimplukarroTehGreat has left the chat. *1:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What happened? *1:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: Well, I was in a place, that I recently found out and I was inspecting it for any clues, as to how to get in it. *1:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Uh, you're vague. *1:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: But then at one point, something attacked me and I woke up in front of my house with a note stick to my face. *Redmond: Yes, I am, Armaged. And I don't care. *1:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...Do you have any enemies, Red? *1:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: Hmmmm... *1:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Like, a cosmic Putin? *brb *1:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: Russians, Relatives of my victims..... *1:10ArmageddongeeITAdinner *1:11Garbled Red Textok *1:11Beckitten27beck: a note? did you read it? *1:12Garbled Red TextRedmond: Yeah. *Redmond: Cryptic stuff. *1:13Hiddenlich*The sky is currently blood red with no clouds in sight *1:13Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, boy. That crazy weather. *1:14Beckitten27beck: it's creepy *1:15Garbled Red TextRedmond: Not really. *1:15Beckitten27beck: well i don't like it *1:15Garbled Red TextRedmond: Me neither. *Redmond: But a single note with a threatening warning is not going to stop me from continuing my research. *1:15Beckitten27beck: good luck! *1:16Garbled Red TextRedmond: Thanks. *1:18Beckitten27beck: no problem *1:18Garbled Red TextRedmond: But I am gonna' go see that later. *Redmond: I just feel like doing something else right now... *1:21Beckitten27beck: ok *1:21Hiddenlich*There are whispered phrases being said near Beck and Redmond *1:21Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *Redmond: Is it just me or is someone speaking really quietly? *1:22Beckitten27beck: i don't think it's just you *1:22Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, good. *Redmond: For a second I thought that I was asleep and was having yet another nightmare. *1:24Beckitten27beck: nope *1:24Garbled Red TextRedmond: Good. *User909 has left the chat. *1:27Beckitten27beck: i don't like this at all *1:27Hiddenlich*The sky is still blood red, but now it has a yellowish glow to it *1:28Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *Redmond: Ack. *1:30Beckitten27beck: do you know what's going on? *1:30Hiddenlich*Beck and Redmond are currently the only ones outside *1:30Garbled Red TextRedmond: Nope. *Redmond: Because if I did, I'd be already going around in my..... *Redmond: Yeah, I would be elsewhere if I knew. *1:31Beckitten27beck: maybe we should get inside? *1:31Garbled Red TextRedmond: You do that. *Redmond: I won;t. *1:33Beckitten27beck: never mind, i need to not be afraid *User909 has joined the chat. *1:35Garbled Red TextRedmond: If you need to be protected, I will try to. *1:35Hiddenlich"Try?" *1:35Garbled Red TextYes. *1:35Hiddenlich"Trying is not enough." *1:35Garbled Red Text... *1:35Hiddenlich*That's a character, Garbled *1:35Garbled Red TextI know. *Redmond: I will just protect you if needed. *Happy now? *1:36Beckitten27beck: who said that? *1:36Hiddenlich"Do or do not. There is no try..." *1:36Beckitten27beck: reminds me of star wars *1:36Garbled Red TextThat's from Star Wars. *Yoda said that. *1:36Beckitten27i know *1:37Garbled Red TextRedmond: NOw what's the cause of this red-yellow sky and the spooky voices. *1:37Hiddenlich"Don't have your mind clouded with thought and fiction." *1:37Garbled Red TextRedmond: The tention is making me itch. *1:37Hiddenlich"You are only trying to escape the true reality of your situation." *1:37Garbled Red Text... *1:38Hiddenlich*The city sirens activate *1:38Garbled Red TextRedmond: Agh.l *Redmond: It is something big. *Redmond: Still I don't know what else it is. *1:38Hiddenlich*"Blood rain" starts to fall from the sky *Gunther: ARE YOU TWO INSANE? GET INSIDE! *1:39Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *Redmond: Why? *1:39Hiddenlich"Hiding will only prolong your inevitable death" *1:39Beckitten27beck: this seems more like something off of the internet then reality *1:40ADgeeAD goes inside *1:40Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am not hiding. *Redmond: I AM NOT HIDING. *1:40HiddenlichGunther: THE RED RAIN HAS UNKNOWN BACTERIA IN IT! *1:40Garbled Red TextRedmond: F**K THAT! *I never turn back has joined the chat. *1:40Garbled Red TextRedmond: IF I WILL DIE, THEN SO BE IT! *Redmond: AS LONG AS I HIDE MY RAGE FROM THIS WORLD, THEN IT IS FINE. *1:41Hiddenlich"You choose to submit. Why do you do so?" *1:41Beckitten27beck: i honestly just don't want to leave the moron alone *1:41Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *Redmond: I am no moron. *Redmond: You are the moron in this case. *1:41Beckitten27beck: sorry, but you're being foolish *1:41Garbled Red TextRedmond: I don't care. *Redmond: I've done enough to deserve this. *1:42Hiddenlich"Then let me make your death quicker..." *1:42Beckitten27beck: are you sure? *1:42Hiddenlich*There is a fiery explosion in the sky *1:42Beckitten27beck: nope nope nope i'm out of here *1:42Garbled Red TextRedmond: Yes, I am. *1:42Beckitten27beck runs inside scared *and i mean really scared *1:43Hiddenlich*The rain becomes incredibly acidic *1:43ADgeeAD: ... *1:43Garbled Red TextRedmond: Hahah! *Redmond: Ahahah! *1:43Beckitten27beck: well, he's screwed *1:43HiddenlichGunther: GET IN THE BASEMENT! ALL OF YOU! *1:43User909...: ... *1:43Garbled Red TextRedmond: NO! *Redmond: NO! *1:43Beckitten27beck does so *1:43Garbled Red TextRedmond: NO! *1:43HiddenlichGunther: THE ROOF WON'T LAST LONG! *1:43Garbled Red Text*Redmond jumps from the roof *1:43Hiddenlich*He's talking to the people in the house, not Redmond *1:43ADgeeAD: I......I................................. *1:44User909... watches the scene *1:44Beckitten27beck: i swear i've never been more scared *1:44Garbled Red TextRedmond:..... *Redmond: *thinking* Death will prolong the inevitable of what? *Redmond: *thinking* My end, or ITs start? *1:45Hiddenlich"It is impressive how you want to facilitate your death." *1:45Beckitten27beck: i have a feeling things are just going to get worse though *1:45Garbled Red TextRedmond: My death just prolongs the curse I got upon myself. *1:45I never turn backShedew suddenly walks by *1:45Hiddenlich*"Lightning" strikes the roof, causing it to collapse *1:46I never turn backoutside i mean *1:46Hiddenlich*Gunther sees Shedew from the basement window *1:46Beckitten27beck: shedew you idiot! get inside fast! *1:46HiddenlichGunther: YOU! GET INSIDE! *1:46I never turn backShedew: CHAOS CONTROL *Shedew teleports in *1:46Hiddenlich*Redmond is now in the living room *1:46Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *1:46Hiddenlich*There isn't a roof anymore *1:46Garbled Red Text*Redmond walks out of his house *Redmond: Heh. *1:47I never turn backShedew: well im a bit safe since i have chaos energy *1:47Hiddenlich"You're still alive?" *1:47Garbled Red TextRedmond: I feel more than alive. *Redmond: Hehe. *1:48Hiddenlich"Then you shall bear witness to Stage 3..." *1:48ArmageddongeeITAi'm back in black *1:48Garbled Red TextRedmond: Go ahead. *Redmond: SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! *1:48ADgeeAD: I have acid protection,so... *1:48I never turn backShedew: i have chaos energy **in shadow the hedgehog when you beat up a lot of good or bad guys u can do chaos control or chaos blast and if you dont use them youll be invinsible *so *thats why hes still alive *1:49Hiddenlich"Foolish humans say that their god flooded the word with day after day of rain..." *1:49Beckitten27beck: i'm just thankful to be alive *1:49Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am no human. *1:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What the hell... *1:49ADgeeAD: I am a fakegee,duh. *1:49Garbled Red TextRedmond: Not after what I've done... *1:49Hiddenlich"Take heed to fire!" *1:50Garbled Red TextRedmond: Fire? *Redmond: Heheh. *1:50Hiddenlich*The wind blows downward on Redmond *1:50I never turn backShedew: runs out of chaos energy *1:50Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *1:50I never turn backShedew: AM I STILL ALIVE *1:50Hiddenlich*Fire falls from the sky *1:50Garbled Red TextRedmond: If we will be fighting.... *Redmond: Well, then.... *1:50HiddenlichGunther: ... *Gunther: We're doomed. *1:50Garbled Red Text*Redmond falls knees down on the ground **a beam of energy falls from the sky and hits Redmond *1:51Beckitten27beck: what do you mean we're doomed? *1:51Hiddenlich*The fire burns down the houses that have not collapsed from the acid rain or lightning strikes *1:51ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What's happening?! *1:51Garbled Red Text*after the beam vanishes, Redmond is replaced by a demon *1:51Hiddenlich*The forests become ash *1:52Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:.... *Unknown Monster: Show me what you got, then! *1:52Hiddenlich"This is very unprecedented to say the least. No one has been able to survive Stage 3. **" *1:52Beckitten27beck: i have no idea what's going on! *1:53Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I am the first, then. *1:53Hiddenlich*The fire is not burning the Unknown Monster. It appears that he is fire resistant *1:53ADgeeAD: I did. My skin's fireproof,kinda. *1:53Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Fire is no damage to me. *1:53I never turn backShedew: who are you? *1:53Beckitten27beck: well, i'd be pretty much screwed *1:53I never turn backFire falls on Shedew *Shedew begins to burn *1:54Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: If you are still trying to kill me, then this will go on until everyone dies. *1:54ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: .. *1:54Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Everyone except for me. *1:54Hiddenlich"Fire may not harm you, water may not harm you, electricity may not harm you, but you know what will?" *1:54Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Show me. *1:54Hiddenlich*The basement ceiling starts falling apart *Gunther: GAH!!! *1:54Beckitten27beck: oh no! *1:54ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: OH NO *1:54HiddenlichGunther: I CAN'T- BREATHE! *1:54Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *Unknown Monster: That it? *1:54ADgeeAD: I don't fear death. *1:54I never turn backShedew: MUHRIA! AH *1:55Hiddenlich"All life requires a breath." *"I have taken it away" *1:55Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:.... *1:55Hiddenlich"Witness suffocation." *1:55Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: So be it. *1:56ADgeeAD: I'm not human. So be it too. *1:56Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I have nobody to care about here. *1:56Hiddenlich*There is no breathable air in the vicinity *1:56Beckitten27beck: i guess... this is it. *1:56Hiddenlich*There are people starting to suffocate *1:56ADgeeAD: Oh wait,I think I have some oxygen tanks *1:56Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *1:56ADgeeAD gives a pair of tanks to Armageddon and Beck *AD uses one for himself *1:57Beckitten27beck: thanks *1:57I never turn backShedew: IM GONNA DIE *Shedew: HELP *1:57ADgeeAD: Your welcome,beck *AD gives a tank to Shedeq *1:57ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Thanks guys *1:57Hiddenlich*The tanks have a very low oxygen supply. They are leaking *1:57ADgeeShedew* *1:57I never turn backShedew: THANKS SO MUCH *1:57Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Why is that you want to kill everybody? *1:57Beckitten27beck: this won't last very long though *1:57ADgee(Are you KIDDING ME? @Lich) *1:57Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: If I am your target, then give up. *1:57Hiddenlich(Welcome to hell AD) *"I have sounded like I wanted to kill you specifically, have I?" **The voice starts to laugh *1:58Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Did you? *1:58ADgeeAD (4th Wall): Heh,I can't die,I am aside the RP- *1:59I never turn backShedew: only if i had the chaos doritos *1:59Hiddenlich*AD starts to so dematerialize *1:59I never turn backShedew: then, i wouldnt have to die *1:59Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Why don't you just show yourself? *1:59I never turn backShedew: i could come back *1:59Hiddenlich"I won't kill you physically." *1:59ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: .. *1:59Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:.... *1:59Hiddenlich"But I will kill you emotionally." *1:59Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Try. *Unknown Monster: Enter my mind. *Unknown Monster: I will let you. *2:00Hiddenlich"You don't understand." *2:00Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I don't. *Unknown Monster: But why should I? *2:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What the hell... *2:00Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Hm? *2:00Hiddenlich"Killing one is nothing. Killing many while one remains watching is torture." *"That is what I plan to do" *2:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who's this guy? *2:01ADgeeAD (4th Will): I will come back,I always do. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. *2:01I never turn backhey ad 2th will **4th *jk *2:01ADgeeWall* *2:01Hiddenlich*Half of AD's body is gone *2:01Beckitten27beck: someone who is sick *2:01Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Torture me? *Unknown Monster: Torture..... Me.... *2:02Hiddenlich"Look around you." *2:02ADgeeAD (4th Wall): YOU WILL FACE MY POWERFUL WRATH! *2:02Hiddenlich"Look how many corpses lay before you" *2:02User909... stands by *2:02I never turn backShedew: i dont know what to do *2:02Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Do you really think that just because the other die, this will hurt my feelings. *2:02I never turn backShedew: this is pretty weird.. *2:02Hiddenlich"How do you feel? How do you feel that you were the center for all of this chaos?" *2:02User909...'s indifference turn him into ...... *2:02Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I.... *Unknown Monster: I feel great. *Unknown Monster: Knowing that I finally fit this place. *2:03Hiddenlich*The voice laughs again *2:03ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I don't understand... *2:03Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Don't. *Unknown Monster: Tis' better that way. *2:03Beckitten27beck: i'm not even going to try *2:03I never turn backShedew: monster, should i be fighting *Shedew: you *Shedew: your really weird *2:03Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: If you want to.... *2:03Hiddenlich"Sadistic, mechanical, robotic..." *2:04ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: *Sigh* Guys? Beck? What do we do? *2:04I never turn backShedew: first *2:04Hiddenlich"You aren't living. You are already dead. You are machine" *2:04ADgeeAD (4th Wall): Mysterious voice,no,whatever you are,you haven't seen the last of me. *2:04I never turn backShedew: we get out of here *2:04Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I have no feelings. *Unknown Monster: Yet I am no machine. *2:04I never turn backShedew: maybe not *2:04Hiddenlich*AD's head is now all that remains *2:04Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: I am sadistic, yet I am a human. *Unknown Monster: I am a demon, yet I am not. *Unknown Monster: What am I? *2:04Hiddenlich*A bright light shines in the sky *2:05Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:.... *2:05Beckitten27beck: ad, maybe if you'd kept your mouth shut you'd be ok *2:05Hiddenlich*Materials starts to disintegrate *2:05I never turn backShedew: MONSTER YOUR GONNA DIE *2:05ADgeeAD (4th Wall): I will never fade in reality, I'm from another reality. I am NOT the real AD. *2:05Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: *hisses* *2:05I never turn backShedew: YOUR EVIL AND YOUR MY ENEMY *2:05Hiddenlich*Louder* "Then you will witness the death of a world." *2:05Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Well, then. *2:05ADgeeThe 4th Wall AD's head dematerializes *2:06Hiddenlich*Louder* "How would you prefer it? Inside out? Or outside in? **" *2:06I never turn backShedew jumps back *2:06Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Whatever you prefer, sir. *Unknown Monster: I have no opinion. *2:06ADgeeReal AD: .... *2:06Hiddenlich(Jumps at or Jumps back?) *2:06I never turn backShedew karate chops he onknown monster *jumps back *2:06Garbled Red Text*Unknown Monster is still ok *Unknown Monster:... *2:06I never turn backlike hes getting less close to the monster *2:06Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: That was all **? *2:07Hiddenlich*There is a part of the light that is brighter than the rest *2:07I never turn backShedew:i can defear *2:07Beckitten27beck: what i want to know is who we're dealing with *2:07I never turn back*defeat you *2:07Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *2:07I never turn backShedew: im the ultimaet lif frim *2:07Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *2:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...I don't have any idea *2:07Hiddenlich*The voice is silenced *2:08Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:.... *2:08Hiddenlich*The ground starts to rumble *2:08Beckitten27beck: i mean who would destroy everything? *2:08Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *2:08ADgeeReal AD: Is this a nightmare? *2:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: well, i'll go buy a bottle of wine *2:08User909...... goes along with Armageddon *2:08Hiddenlich*Sinkholes appear, the ground splits apart, mountains form *2:08I never turn backShedew: drinks some mtn dew *Shedew: WAIT IS THEIR DEW ON THOSE MOUNTAINS *2:09Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:,,,,, *2:09I never turn backShedew: HEY YOU *2:09Hiddenlich*Lava is shot out of the ground *2:09I never turn backShedew: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT *2:09Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: No. *Unknown Monster: Why should I? *2:09I never turn backShedew chaos spears the monster *2:09ADgeeAD: Armageddon,dont you think that if this world dies,there will be NOTHING LEFT *2:09Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster:... *2:09User909......: ......................... *2:10I never turn backShedew: BECAUSE IM NEUTRAL AND YOUR EVIL *2:10Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: If one world vanishes, another one appears, AD. *2:10Hiddenlich*The liquor store is destroyed by a mountain forming *2:10I never turn backShedew: OR GOOD IM NOT SURE *2:10Garbled Red TextUnknown Monster: Whatever you think of me. *Unknown Monster: I don't care. *2:10Beckitten27beck: having some... strange ideas... doesn't automatically make someone an enemy *2:10User909......: ........... *2:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Hi ...., what kind of wine do you want? *ADgeeAD: Alright,so....if this world is gone,we can move to the next. *2:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I care AD, but this roleplay is so much chaotic that i don't know what to do *Garbled Red Text has left the chat. *2:11I never turn backShedew: i think im going insane *2:11User909.........: ...........pinot noir is my favorite type *2:11I never turn backShedew: so much bad stuff is happening that im thinking everyone is someone i need to fight *2:11ADgeeAD: You broke the fourth wall,Arma. Category:Unfinished Roleplays